(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push-type pull printing system, in particular to a technology for controlling a content of a print process by issuing a print job.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a pull printing system has come into use. The pull printing system includes an image forming apparatus called MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) performing versatile functions such as copying, printing, and faxing, and a server providing print data for the image forming apparatus via a network such as a LAN.
There are two types of pull printing systems: a pull-type and push-type. In the pull-type, a print process is executed by sequentially performing the following sub processes: (a) the image forming apparatus issues a print job acquisition request to the server, (b) the server issues a print job to the image forming apparatus, and (c) the image forming apparatus acquires print data from a storage location specified by the print job issued by the server. On the other hand, in the push-type, a print process is executed by sequentially performing the following sub processes: (a) the image forming apparatus gives an instruction on print data and a print condition for the print data to the server, (b) the server issues a print job, based on the instruction, including the print data and an instruction command of the print condition for the print data, (c) the image forming apparatus receives the print job issued by the server.
FIG. 14 is an image diagram showing a flow of the print process of the push-type pull printing system.
A reference numeral 50 in FIG. 14 indicates an image forming apparatus, 60 indicates a server, and 500 indicates a first print instruction information.
The first print instruction information 500 includes print data specification information 501 and print setting information 502, and is transmitted to the server 60 from the image forming apparatus 50 to give an instruction on a print target file and a print condition.
The print data specification information 501 includes a file name of the print target file requested to be printed and identification information of the image forming apparatus 50.
The print setting information 502 is information which indicates instructions relating to the print condition input by a user using the image forming apparatus 50. The instructions are such as a number of copies, specification of a sheet feeder, post-print process (stapling, punching, etc.), and print format (double-sided printing, single-sided printing, etc.).
A numeral reference 600 in FIG. 14 indicates a print job.
The print job 600 is issued by the server 60 in order to make the image forming apparatus 50 execute the print process, and includes first PJL (Printer Job Language) description print setting information 602, PJL description print management information 601, and PDL (Page Description Language) description print data 603.
Here, note that the PDL is a language for describing information regarding a page description, a drawing and the like for printing, and includes Post Script by Adobe Systems Incorporated, PCL (Page Control Language) by Hewlett Packard Company (US), RPCS (Refined Printing Command Stream) by Ricoh Co., Ltd.
Also, the PJL is a language developed by Hewlett Packard Company (US) for controlling a print device.
The server 60 creates the first PJL description print setting information 602 by converting the description language of the print setting information 502 into PJL commands which are interpretable for the print device of the image forming apparatus 50.
The PJL description print management information 601 is information which is created by the server 60 to manage print jobs and described in the PJL. Specifically, an identifier of the print job and identification information of the image forming apparatus to which the print job is outputted are included in this information.
The PDL description print data 603 indicates data content of the print target file. The server 60 creates the PDL description print data 603 by converting the data format of the print target file into a PDL data format which is interpretable for the print device of the image forming apparatus 50.
In the above-mentioned push-type pull printing system, the printing is performed by taking following steps: (1) the first print instruction information 500 is transmitted from the image forming apparatus 50 to the server 60, (2) the server 60 issues the print job 600 upon converting description languages of the data of the print target file and an instruction of the print condition thereof into description languages (PJL, PDL), which are interpretable for the print device of the image forming apparatus 50, and (3) the image forming apparatus 50 executes a print process 700 in accordance with the issued print job 600.
As mentioned above, in the push-type pull printing system, the print job is issued by the server upon converting the description languages of the print job into languages which are interpretable for the print device of the image forming apparatus. Consequently, even in a case where an image forming apparatus of a different type or manufacturer is used, it is not necessary to install multiple interpreters to each image forming apparatus according to the type of the data format of the print target file which has been converted into the PDL. Thus, the print process can be executed easily based on the print job transmitted from the server.
Moreover, when a trouble occurs in the print process, the server can reissue the print job, allowing easy reprinting.
Also, the print process can be executed using an ordinary printing protocol (e.g. LPR (Line Printer Daemon Protocol)), thus reducing a workload of controlling communication at the image forming apparatus side.
However, because PJL data is of a relatively simple ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) format, a considerable number of manufacturers have created unique commands, using these additional commands as execution commands for various printing functions. As a result, every time an image forming apparatus using uniquely-created PJL commands is newly added to a push-type pull printing system, the uniquely created additional PJL commands corresponding to an instruction of a new print condition need to be newly registered to the server. Otherwise, it is likely to have trouble in a conversion process of the description language of the instruction of the print condition when issuing the print job. Accordingly, the print job issuing function of the server requires additional maintenance effort.
Further, when the additional registration of the PJL commands is omitted, part of the print function instructed by the print condition set at the image forming apparatus may not be executed.